1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transceiver antenna, especially an electronically tunable active duplexer for wireless transceiver applications. Specifically, it relates to an active duplexer comprising one or more varactors to allow for continuous electronic tuning, which permits the simultaneous transmission and reception of signals at same or different frequencies.
2. Description of Related Art
A duplexer is a critical component in the functioning of wireless transceivers, such as mobile phones, wireless network adapters, and PDAs. It allows simultaneous transmission and reception of signals from a single antenna. It provides isolation between transmitter and receiver.
The duplexers currently generally used in transceivers are passive filters and hence have insertion loss across the device. Furthermore, they are not tunable, or if they are tunable, they are not tunable electronically, and they do not provide amplification of transmitted and received signals.